The present invention relates generally to a bicycle saddle, and more particularly to a base of the bicycle saddle, which provides a comfortable feeling to the bicyclist when the bicyclist sits on the saddle.
The conventional bicycle saddle is generally comprised of a rigid base disposed at the bottom side of the saddle, a middle layer made of a foam material and bonded to the top side of the base, and a soft covering layer covered on the middle layer. In addition to the shock absorbing means disposed between the saddle and the seat post of the bicycle, the middle layer of the saddle provides a cushion to buffer the pressure from the bicyclist. Since the base is adapted to support the whole structure of the saddle and acts as a bridge to connect the seat post, it must have certain hardness. In early days, the base is made of metallic material. Nowadays, rigid plastic material is commonly used for the base. Although the rigid base is covered by the middle layer of the foam material, the bicyclist still feels uncomfortable after a long riding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,601 discloses an improved base of a bicycle saddle, the base comprises a main body made of a rigid plastic material and provided in the rear portion thereof with two receiving spaces, and an elastic body made of a plastic material which is less rigid than the plastic material of which said main body is made. The elastic body is filled in said receiving spaces by molding so as to provide a shock-absorbing area corresponding in location to the buttocks of a bicyclist, thereby making the saddle rather comfortable to sit on.
The base disclosed in the above U.S. patent has drawbacks. When the bicyclist sits on the saddle, the elastic body is forced to curve inwards, becoming unable to support the bicyclist positively in position. Further, because the elastic body is a sheet-like body and the periphery thereof is fastened to the periphery of the receiving spaces, the center area of the elastic body is suspended from the main body. Therefore, the elastic body tends to be deformed, broken or detached from the main body after long time use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a base of a bicycle saddle free from the drawbacks of the prior art described above, i.e. it makes the bicycle saddle rather comfortable to sit on.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a base of a bicycle saddle to solve the broken and/or detached problems of the elastic body, thereby making the saddle rather durable in use.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by an improved base of a bicycle saddle, said base comprises a main body made of a rigid plastic material. The main body is provided with at least one receiving space corresponding in location to the sitting area of bicyclist and a plurality of supporting bars suspended in the receiving space and defining a plurality of hollows. The base further comprises an elastic body made of a plastic material having a hardness smaller than the hardness of the plastic material of which the main body is made. The elastic body is filled in the receiving space by molding such that the hollows are enclosed by the elastic body, thereby providing a suitable hardness in the receiving space of the main body so as to make the saddle rather comfortable to sit on. In addition, the elastic body is held in the main body by the supporting bars, thereby preventing the break or detachment of the elastic body.